snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikia devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikia is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. =You Can Become An Admin!= Due to time constraints and my inability to update or moderate regularly, I will be accepting submissions from any and all users for requests to become an Admin here. I will choose 2 users who I will recognize as dedicated updaters and frequent contributors to keep the site alive after me. Accepting entries as of...Now! --Out of Focus 23:28, 30 June 2006 (UTC) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *The current rumor around the SNL online community is that Dane Cook will host the season premiere of SNL on September 30. An email sent to Dane Cook's agent, was returned Saturday afternoon, however they could not confirm the rumor. *While appearing on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" in July 2006, Tina Fey announced that she would not be returning to "Saturday Night Live" in the fall, so she can instead focus on show-running her new NBC sitcom "30 Rock," about a SNL-type show. (Source: http://www.nbcumv.com/release_detail.nbc/entertainment-20060721000000-tinafeyannounceso.html ) *Here's an outline for the next few episodes: August 19: Alec Baldwin/Shakira (oa: 12/10/05) August 26: Antonio Banderas/Mary J. Blige (oa: 4/8/06) September 2: Jack Black/Neil Young (oa: 12/17/05) September 9: Julia Louis-Dreyfus/Paul Simon (oa: 5/13/06) September 16: Tom Hanks/Red Hot Chili Peppers (oa: 5/6/06) September 23: Steve Martin/Prince (oa: 2/4/06) Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time, and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada (in such markets as Vancouver and Montreal), airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule Saturday, 8/19/06 (05-06 rerun): Alec Baldwin/Shakira (oa: 12/10/05) Sunday, 8/20/06 (Classic): Joan Allen/Jewel (oa: 11/14/98) Saturday, 8/26/06 (05-06 rerun): Antonio Banderas/Mary J. Blige (oa: 4/8/06) Sunday, 8/27/06 (Classic): No Host/Rod Stewart (oa: 10/3/81) Saturday, 9/2/06 (05-06 rerun): Jack Black/Neil Young (oa: 12/17/05) Sunday, 9/3/06 (Classic):' TBA' (oa:) Saturday, 9/9/06 (05-06 rerun): Julia Louis-Dreyfus/Paul Simon (oa: 5/13/06) Sunday, 9/10/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 9/16/06 (05-06 rerun): Tom Hanks/Red Hot Chili Peppers (oa: 5/6/06) Sunday, 9/17/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 9/23/06 (05-06 rerun): Steve Martin/Prince (oa: 2/4/06) Sunday, 9/24/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.